Problem: If $9a + 2b + 5c = 7$, what is $45c + 18b + 81a$ ?
Solution: $= 81a + 18b + 45c$ $= (9) \cdot (9a + 2b + 5c) $ $= (9) \cdot (7) $ $= 63$